


She Was Savior Turned Wicked

by substitute-doll (LordVae)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Fire, Freeform, I like to think it is because of this mystery savior woman, just my take on why Caleb has decided to continue using fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVae/pseuds/substitute-doll
Summary: A take on why Caleb still bothers with using the fire that has hurt him so deeply in the past."He will never know her name.She went stark raving mad fifteen minutes later."





	She Was Savior Turned Wicked

She is a mystery.

She is there, and she is back.

She is what made his future from the past.

She is his savior.

And he will never know her name.

All he knew was nothing, until she graced his grime-laden face with the kindest of touches.

All he knew was fog. He knew nothingness and pain. When she touched his face, he suddenly knew what it was like to be cared for. He knew what warmth felt like. He knew what affection felt like.

"You are so broken," she had said. "There is a fire in you."

She is why he wants to reclaim the flames that had taken his peace of mind.

"You speak of burning and ruining, but you are the nurture fire needs. You are what fire needs to grow, to be contained in. You are more than a burner of all. You are what fire is. You are life."

With these words, he felt the haze of his mind beginning to lift. He felt something other than nothingness.

But with the lifting of the clouds, he lost his mystery, the savior.

He will never know her name.

She went stark raving mad fifteen minutes later.

Caleb never knew who his savior was. But he remembers what she told him. 

She was his first step forward. And he will remain strong for her.


End file.
